


City Lights || OsoKara

by Literallyy



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: M/M, blmatsu, matsucest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyy/pseuds/Literallyy
Summary: "He told me he would give me a surprise, but I didn't expect this.."





	

( Pssst ! This is only a one chapter thing, if you want more, please request it <3 )

"Osomatsu... Can I take it off now? It's really irritating me..." Karamatsu sat awkwardly in the seat, gripping the leather tightly as dreadful thoughts raced through his mind.   
Osomatsu wanted to show his little brother something amazing, something he dreamed of showing him for quite a while, although his plan of transport wasn't necessarily the most appropriate choice but nor was it seemingly predictable.

"We're almost there, don't worry !! It's not like I'm kidnapping you, am I right?" Osomatsu chuckled as he took a sharp left turn, making Karamatsu smack right into the window.

"Right." He mumbled. Conversation was small, the only communication that was shared was just Karamatsu continuously whining and asking if he may take his blindfold off. After 20 minutes of pure silence, the car had finally stopped, bright lights shone through the blindfold's material.

"Eh? Why is it so bright? Am I in heaven? Did the angels finally take me away from the dreadful suspense?" The younger brother felt around, attempting to feel some sort of evidence that he he was no longer in the hot and stuffy car of Osomatsu's, although there wasn't any feeling to prove this. 

"No you dork.." Osomatsu slammed the door, only heading towards Karamatsu's side and swinging his door open, almost making the blinded brother fall out.

"Come on! Let's go!" He offered a hand, suddenly forgetting that he blinded the man for the big surprise.

"I'm blinded.." Karamatsu remarked, leaning his elbow on the arm rest. Osomatsu chuckled as he bent down slightly to the younger brother's height

"Oh yeah-" He calmly wrapped his arms around his head, carefully untying the material to reveal the most beautiful sight. Karamatsu's eyes sparkled in the bright lights, his face filled with nothing but surprise.

"Wh-Where are we..." Osomatsu chuckled as he offered Karamatsu his hand yet again.

"Come on, I'll show you around." The blue clod took the hand, although he still had so many questions that needed to be answered.

"It's beautiful.. but where is everyone? How'd you find this place? Is it safe? Wh-" Osomatsu pushed his index finger over Karamatsu's lips, smiling as he began to rub his side.

"Just enjoy it, okay?" The calming words of the eldest didn't make the situation any less worrying, it just made things even more concerning.

"But what if we-" Osomatsu planted a small kiss on Karamatsu's lower lip, poking his tongue at him as he pulled back.

"Osomatsu-" The younger brother sounded slightly stern as he repeated the elder's name. Osomatsu hung his head slightly, expecting some sort of pissed off lecture about how   
he shouldn't kiss his brother to make him shut up.

"I love you." He pricked his head up at the short yet sweet comment

"Y-You..love me?"

"Mum always said to be truthful didn't she?"

"Y-Yeah."

( This'll never be complete because procrastination- but hey, i wrote something >:000 )


End file.
